Sueño de una noche de duelos
by Sir Aster Phoenix
Summary: Después de la graduación de Judai, uno de los mejores jugadores, la Academia de Duelo recibe a un gran número de estudiantes nuevos, entre ellos Sartyr, un chico que desea cumplir el sueño frustrado de su padre como duelista, pero junto con la ayuda de los espíritus de las cartas descubrirá otros secretos que la academia tiene guardados desde la llegada de su nuevo director.


1

El sueño de una vida

Era una mañana perfecta, el sol apenas se asomaba por entre los edificios, el clima era fresco y agradable; sin mucho viento y con una deliciosa brisa. La cama ya estaba tendida, el apartamento recogido y vacío; había esperado ya 18 años para tener la oportunidad de entrar a la academia de duelo como su padre lo había hecho antes que él, no podía esperar ni un día más, por lo que ya se encontraba formado en las largas filas para tomar el examen de admisión. Tenía que admitir que estaba más que nervioso, la academia de duelo había relajado un poco sus exámenes de admisión desde que Jaden Yuki había entrado, pero aun así se necesitaba aprobar el examen teórico y el duelo práctico contra un evaluador. Todos a su alrededor conversaban sobre sus barajas, intercambiando cartas y comentando estrategias; se sentía en desventaja, llevaba la vieja baraja de su padre, no estaba seguro de qué cartas incluía y menos las estrategias con las que se usaba. La fila avanzaba rápido, había muchas personas ese día de inscripciones y varios salían de las salas de evaluación con una cara de tedio y preocupación increíbles. El compañero que estaba frente a él se volteó y le dedicó una confiada sonrisa, extendiendo su mano eufóricamente después de dos horas de ni siquiera voltear a verlo.

-Hey, mi nombre es Allons; te ves muy nervioso, ¿algo te preocupa?

¿Entrar a la escuela?, ¿acaso aquel chico no se daba cuenta de lo que significaba reprobar cualquiera de los dos exámenes? El chico se controló para evitar contestar de manera agresiva y forzando una sonrisa en su rostro estrechó la mano del desconocido, contestando en un tono neutro. – Llámame Sartyr y si… me preocupa el duelo de evaluación, no tengo un deck personalizado o con estrategias variadas como el de todos.

Allons observó bien al chico, su cabello castaño oscuro y sus ojos castaños combinaban bien con su tez ligeramente morena y su rostro de facciones frías y bien delineabas parecían no transmitir ninguna emoción. Su primera impresión fue la de un chico delicado que difícilmente podía cargar con la pequeña mochila roja que llevaba en la espalda; era delgado y no medía más de un metro setenta a diferencia de Allons que medía aproximadamente un metro ochenta y cinco, con cabello negro y largo, ojos color miel y tez algo clara. El chico reposó su enorme mano en el hombro de Sartyr, dejando caer todo su peso, dedicándole una sonrisa confiada y amable. – ¿Por qué no lo revisamos?, de seguro encontraremos algunas cartas para usar juntas.

Dejando salir un largo suspiro y sin muchos ánimos Sartyr sacó su baraja del pequeño compartimiento que se encontraba del lado derecho de su mochila y lo entregó descuidadamente a Allons, que rápidamente empezó a pasar las cartas para inspeccionarlas. Su expresión no dejó mucha esperanza a Sartyr, parecía que estaba viendo el peor deck de todos, pero finalmente separó dos cartas del resto, dedicando una mirada un tanto preocupada a su nuevo compañero. – Mira bro, este deck es para un Slifer Red si bien te va… Nada de tu deck tiene sentido, sólo juntaste cartas que eviten ataques y quiten a tus propios monstruos del campo, así no vas a poder ganar. Pero supongo que tienes algunas cosas que podrían salvarte como Swords of reveling light o Heavy Storm, pero de ahí en fuera, tendrás problemas. Ahora que estas dos cartas podrían funcionar juntas, el problema es que el resultado sigue sin ser muy bueno.

Las cartas separadas eran un monstruo de efecto nivel uno, con signos de interrogación por ataque y defensa y una carta mágica con el sello de magia rápida. El monstruo era "Fortune Lady Light", un monstruo efecto de atributo luz y tipo Spellcaster que ganaba 200 puntos de ataque por cada nivel y ganaba un nivel cada Standby Phase. La segunda carta permitía aumentar el nivel de una Fortune Lady en campo por tres, lo que daba un total de 600 de ataque adicionales a la Fortune Lady Light. Allons regresó las cartas y la baraja y se la entregó al chico cambiando su expresión a una un poco más amigable.

-Mantenla viva y puede alcanzar 2400 puntos de ataque, no es mucho, pero ya es algo, quizá la carta más fuerte en tu baraja.

Tenía razón, tenía un monstruo de 2300 puntos de ataque, pero no pasaba de ahí, seguramente sería difícil pasar el examen práctico con semejante baraja, pero ya era muy tarde para echarse para atrás y salir de la línea. Pasaron unos minutos mientras Allons le buscaba más estrategias a la baraja de Sartyr. La línea avanzaba rápido, era sólo cuestión de unos minutos antes de que les tocara entrar al examen; el chico observaba analíticamente el proceso, un pequeño grupo de alrededor de diez personas entraban a un salón, salían después de unos minutos y caminaban hacia el estadio de la academia para ser probados simultáneamente. Lo preocupante era la expresión que algunos de los alumnos llevaban al salir del examen escrito, muchos salían estresados o con actitud de derrotados. Uno de los guardias que se encargaba de mantener el orden en la fila se paró justamente entre Allons y Sartyr, metiendo su mano entre ambos chicos de manera cortante, interrumpiendo el monólogo de Allons acerca de su baraja.

-Hasta aquí, pasen al salón C para ser examinados, el resto avance hasta la línea roja.

El pequeño grupo de personas empezó a avanzar, dejando escasos minutos para que Allons levantara su mano en señal de adiós a su nuevo amigo, gritando enérgico. – Nos veremos en la academia, ¡mucha suerte!

El chico regresó el gesto con una sonrisa, no estaba muy seguro de verlo de nuevo, pero sería muy grato encontrarse con Allons en la academia y quizá tener algunos duelos juntos. Apenas vio la espalda de Allons desaparecer al cerrarse las puertas, el corazón de Sartyr comenzó a latir fuertemente; la charla casual de Allons le había ayudado a distraerse unos momentos, pero ahora que se encontraba solo y al principio de la fila no podía evitar pensar en salir corriendo de ahí y tirar todo su trabajo a la basura para ahorrarse la pena de reprobar. Las puertas del salón D se abrieron y los participantes salieron en silencio; todos tenían una expresión de angustia en la cara y algunos incluso se desviaron del camino del resto y caminaron hacia la salida del terreno de la academia. Quizá había sido por estar tan lejos de los salones o por la plática que había tenido con otro aspirante, pero no recordaba haber visto tal expresión en los rostros de las personas que tomaban la prueba; ahora más que nunca estaba considerando salir huyendo de ese lugar.

" _Te irá bien."_

Sartyr miró de reojo su hombro derecho, estaba casi seguro de que había escuchado una voz femenina hablarle al oído, pero lo único que encontró detrás de él fue un par de chicos hablando entre ellos con expresiones preocupadas igual a la suya. Miró alrededor tratando de buscar quién podría haberle dicho eso, pero no alcanzó a ver a nadie, tan sólo al mismo guardia que había indicado hasta dónde podían pasar caminando en su dirección con una cara inexpresiva. Su fría voz fue como un balde de agua fría que lo regresó a la realidad y trajo de nuevo de sus sentimientos de inseguridad.

-Avanza al salón D.

Sus piernas temblaban, dar el primer paso parecía difícil y por lo visto no era el único que sentía nervios, nadie detrás de él avanzaba, nadie se veía ansioso por entrar al oscuro salón. El guardia ya había separado al grupo e indicaba de nuevo que caminaran.

" _Ve."_

Casi pudo sentir como si una corriente de aire lo empujara, incitándolo a dar el primer paso y quitando un gran peso de sus hombros; detrás de Sartyr muchos comenzaron a caminar inseguros, caminando a paso lento mientras entraban a un enorme recinto elíptico, lleno de bancas que miraban a un enorme pizarrón blanco. Las luces se encendieron apenas Sartyr entró al salón, era de aquellas luces frías y ahorradoras de energía que le daban una imagen muy pulcra al salón. Otro de los guardias le indicó a Sartyr que tomara el primer asiento del lugar y guio al resto para sentarlos lo más separados posibles. La mesa de la banca individual se iluminó mostrando el mensaje: **Bienvenido al examen escrito**. La mesa funcionaba como un pizarrón interactivo, la interacción era por medio del tacto, apenas un suave roce en la opción adecuada causaba que la mesa reconociera la acción. Hasta donde sabía, en la academia no se necesitaban cuadernos, todas las mesas permitían tomar apuntes y consultarlos en cualquier otro lugar del campus guardando los datos en la base de la academia o transmitiéndolos a los PDA que les otorgaba el colegio. La pantalla de examen cambió en todas las mesas al mismo tiempo, mostrando dos campos a llenar, nombre y apellido. No se mostraba ningún teclado, la escritura debía ser a mano utilizando un lápiz especial que se encontraba en el borde superior de la mesa; todos tomaron el lápiz y comenzaron a llenar sus datos y contestar el examen. Las preguntas eran exactamente las mismas que venían en la guía que había repasado, en realidad lo más difícil eran los rompecabezas de duelo en los que tenías que jugar las cartas en los momentos adecuados para ganar en ese turno a pesar de estar en desventaja. Todas las preguntas tenían una respuesta específica que no daba lugar a duda y casi todas las preguntas eran de opción múltiple, lo que facilitaba el recordar la respuesta correcta.

Finalmente llegó a la última pregunta del examen, quizá habían sido muchas preguntas, pero ninguna le había presentado un reto gracias a que se había preparado; hasta ese momento no entendía por qué ese examen podría causar tal angustia en los aspirantes que lo realizaron antes que él o por lo menos no lo había visto hasta la última pregunta. **¿Por qué quieres entrar a la academia de duelos?** Una pregunta tan abierta no tenía lugar en un examen de admisión como el que acababa de contestar; seguramente tenía un valor, esa era la pregunta número 100 y el examen era a base de 600 puntos, por lo que quizá esa pregunta era la más valiosa de todo el examen. Quizá otro alumno se preocuparía por contestar con la respuesta que creía correcta y por eso salían angustiados e inseguros o quizá otros contestaron lo primero que se les vino a la mente; la imagen de Allons llegó a su mente, ese chico tan enérgico seguramente había contestado lo primero que le había llegado a la mente, pero Sartyr no era tan apasionado, ni era tan frío o calculador; en realidad no pensaba en nada, veía la pregunta en blanco y por más que le daba vueltas a la pregunta no sabía qué contestar. Pensar en que una pregunta tan subjetiva tuviera una respuesta correcta era angustiante y hasta cierto punto inútil, si en verdad alguien esperaba una respuesta exactamente igual en cada examen era ridículo, así que la respuesta más adecuada tenía que ser una guiada meramente en los sentimientos y no en la razón. "Para ser el mejor", "para convertirme en un duelista profesional y ganar mucho dinero", "por diversión"; existían miles de razones, miles de sueños por los que la gente entraba a la academia de duelos, pero Sartyr realmente no tenía idea de por qué quería entrar. "Porque mi padre nunca pudo cumplir su sueño de ser duelista", "porque la vida es aburrida", "porque no tengo nada mejor qué hacer"; forzar una razón para entrar en la academia no servía de nada, esa era la única pregunta para la que no tenía respuesta. El puntaje mínimo para aprobar era de 600 puntos o mayor, por lo que esa pregunta podría darle la oportunidad de entrar a la academia aun fallando en el duelo de prueba, pero a falta de palabras y de tiempo simplemente presionó el ícono de **Entregar** , recibiendo un mensaje como respuesta que indicaba el tiempo restante para la prueba y solicitándole permanecer en su lugar hasta que el tiempo se terminara.

Una vez que se terminó el tiempo de la prueba las mesas se desactivaron, retomando un color blanco como si sólo fueran bancas de plástico. Los guardias en las puertas se levantaron e indicaron a los aspirantes salir del salón e ir directamente al estadio de la academia para su evaluación práctica, sin embargo, uno de ellos hizo la observación de que cualquiera que deseara irse en ese momento y recibir 0 puntos del examen práctico podían hacerlo ahora. Algunos, alardeando de su resultado en el examen optaron por saltarse la evaluación práctica, pero la mayoría del grupo se mantuvo unido, avanzando casi temerosos hasta la gran entrada del estadio. Entraron por el largo pasillo del acceso público y llegaron a un enorme estadio olímpico adecuado para realizar todos los deportes oficiales; de momento el campo había sido adecuado para el examen por medio de mamparas negras que partían el campo en 10 zonas diferentes para que los aspirantes y los evaluadores llevaran a cabo sus duelos en un espacio amplio. En cuanto entraron, los instructores los distribuyeron en las diferentes entradas al campo, llenando las divisiones temporales de la uno a la 10; como era de esperarse, no se llenaron todas las entradas, algunos alumnos habían optado por irse después de la evaluación escrita y ya que Sartyr había sido el primero en entrar al salón y el último en salir del mismo, fue asignado a la puerta 7 como el último participante de esa ronda.

La enorme puerta de lámina se abrió y justo fue Allons quien salió de la sección 7 con una enorme sonrisa; al ver a su nuevo amigo ahí parado, Allons le dio una palmada en el hombro, dedicándole una sonrisa. – No estará tan difícil, te deseo suerte. – Tras decir eso el chico siguió caminando, dejando a Sartyr en la imponente entrada al campo. Dentro de las mamparas que dividían el campo se encontraba un evaluador sentado en una mesa parecida a las del salón y con otra mesa idéntica metros después de la entrada. Finalmente el chico se sentó y la mesa se encendió, mostrando el campo de duelo con cada una de las secciones. El instructor habló con tono frío e inexpresivo, sacando su baraja y colocándola en la mesa. – Coloca tu baraja en la mesa, el sistema automático revolverá las barajas para que comience el duelo. – El chico siguió las instrucciones, la mesa bajó el apartado de las barajas y con ayuda de un mecanismo las revolvió para volver a subirlas al nivel de la mesa. El evaluador volvió a hablar con un todo frío y hasta cierto punto se podía notar que el hombre ya estaba cansado de evaluar a otros duelistas. – Jugaremos con las reglas estándar de la academia, por si no lo sabes eso significa 4000 puntos de vida y el primero en tener turno no robará una carta; elije tu lado de la moneda. – La mesa mostró dos opciones, cara o cruz, Sartyr ni siquiera puso atención a lo que elegía y presionó una de las imágenes, la moneda mostró cara y el instructor tomó sus 5 cartas. – Parece que yo gané, he decidido que debes empezar el duelo.

Sartyr robó sus 5 cartas y se encontró con su mayor miedo, no tenía más que un solo monstruo, la dama de la fortuna que había visto antes. El chico colocó boca abajo dos cartas en la zona de magias y trampas y convocó en modo de ataque a la dama de la fortuna. El evaluador dejó salir un sonido de molestia antes de robar su carta. – Te vendría bien decirle a tu oponente cuando ha acabado tu turno. – El hombre sonrió de manera maliciosa antes de escoger una carta de su mano. – Hagamos esto rápido, he tenido muchos duelos con perdedores como tú y a ninguno le fue mejor de lo que te irá, ¡Convocaré al Perro Loco de la Oscuridad en modo de ataque! – La mesa mostraba la imagen de los monstruos, pero el chico no percibía ningún holograma de duelos entre las dos mesas, sin duda alguna se sentía un poco aliviado por ello, el monstruo normal con 1900 puntos de ataque frente a él se vería demasiado intimidante, en especial porque Sartyr sólo tenía a su pequeña dama de la fortuna en el campo. – Bien Perro Loco, ataca a su débil monstruo y arrasa sus puntos de vida.

La mesa indicó una flecha que iba desde la imagen de la carta del evaluador hacia la Fortune Lady Light y una pequeña opción apareció en la pantalla **"Desea activar una carta de magia/trampa"** , el chico tocó la opción de sí y con voz algo nervioso y bajo contestó al tiempo que volteaba una de sus cartas boca abajo. – Activaré mi carta trampa, el cambio del destino, esta carta niega el ataque de un monstruo de mi oponente y le da a elegir si perder la mitad de los puntos de vida del ataque del monstruo o hacerme ganar esa misma cantidad. – El evaluador sonrió burlonamente antes de elegir su respuesta. – Bien, te dejaré ganar esos puntos de vida. – El marcador de puntos que se encontraba junto al campo subió a 4950. – Perderás esos puntos de vida antes de que te des cuenta, colocaré una carta boca abajo y terminaré mi turno.

Sartyr tomó su carta y notó que su dama de la fortuna ganaba un nivel en la pantalla de la mesa que indicaba su nivel, ataque y defensa debajo de su imagen; la carta que había robado era un monstruo de dos estrellas, spellcaster de atributo oscuro y puntos de 400/800, así que su defensa era la mejor opción; la colocó boca abajo y cambió a su dama a modo de defensa antes de terminar su turno. El evaluador tomó su carta y convocó a otro monstruo en modo de ataque. – Zombyra el oscuro, ¡ven al campo en modo de ataque! – Su monstruo efecto de nivel 4 tenía 2100 de ataque, era mucho más poderoso que la mayoría de los monstruos; el sujeto colocó una carta boca abajo y entró en su fase de batalla. – Ahora Perro Loco, ¡termina con su monstruo boca abajo! – Nuevamente apareció la flecha que indicaba ataque y la opción de activar una carta, pero ya que el efecto del aprendiz de mago le permitía traer otro lanzador de conjuros al campo el chico eligió no activar su carta, dejando que su monstruo fuera destruido. – Activaré el efecto de mi carta y buscaré un monstruo en mi baraja. – La pantalla tenía que mostrar las opciones en su baraja, sin embargo la máquina mostró toda la baraja y un mensaje que indicaba **"No hay objetivo para el efecto"** ; el evaluador dejó salir una risa burlona antes de contestar. – No tienes otros lanzadores de conjuro de nivel 2 o menor, así que ahora me dejaste ver tu baraja… y puedo ver que no tienes más que cartas al azar en ella, nada de lo que tengas podrá derrotar a mis monstruos. – Sartyr miró su baraja, era verdad, casi no tenía monstruos y ya sólo le quedaban monstruos de niveles mayores a dos. – Ahora Zombyra destruirá a tu dama. – Nuevamente la flecha le indicó el ataque, pero ésta vez escogió usar su magia trampa. – No tan pronto, activaré mi carta trampa, Niega el ataque. – El evaluador sonrió antes de terminar su turno. – Es sorprendente que tengas esa carta en tu baraja, es tu turno.

Sartyr robó su carta y su dama ganó otra estrella, ahora tenía un monstruo nivel 3, pero apenas tenía 600 puntos de ataque; miró bien la carta que había robado, era su carta mágica de espadas de luz reveladora, estuvo cerca de jugarla hasta que notó otra de sus cartas en la mano, el escudo de brazo mágico. Colocó su carta trampa boca abajo y cambió a su monstruo a modo de ataque. – Termino mi turno. – Su oponente robó su carta y sin siquiera verla ordenó a su monstruo a atacar. – Adelante Perro Loco, termina con su monstruo. – Sartyr se apresuró a activar su carta y con un tono un poco más seguro respondió. – No tan rápido, activo mi carta trampa, mi escudo me permite elegir uno de tus monstruos y redirigir tu ataque hacia él, ¡Zombyra, recibe el ataque!

–¡Imposible, eso significa que mi perro loco será destruido! – El monstruo de su oponente desapareció del campo y el evaluador lo llevó al cementerio mientras sus puntos de vida bajaban a 3800 y el ataque de Zombyra bajaba a 1900. – Fue una buena elección novato, pero mi monstruo aún es muy fuerte, colocaré otra carta boca abajo y será tu turno. – Sartyr tomó su carta, "Time Passage", la carta que aumentaba el nivel de una dama de la fortuna en 3; su dama luz tenía ya 4 estrellas, pero aún no tendría el ataque suficiente para ganar, así que activó su carta mágica. – Espadas de luz reveladora, no podrás atacarme hasta que termines tus próximos tres turnos, colocaré otra carta boca abajo y terminaré mi turno.

El evaluador parecía aburrido, tomó su carta y convocó otro monstruo en modo de ataque. – Cuando esas espadas desaparezcan no podrás defenderte, Gemini Elf en modo de ataque y terminaré mi turno. – Sartyr tomó su carta, un monstruo efecto con 4 estrellas y un ataque de 1800, no era suficiente para vencer a los monstruos de su oponente, pero la carta equipo en su mano cambiaría eso. – Jugaré a Catoblepas y la bruja del destino en modo de ataque y la equiparé con mi Libro de las artes secretas, aumentando su ataque a 2100, ¡Catoblepas, ataca a sus elfas gemelas! – La flecha apareció, pero el evaluador rápidamente interrumpió el ataque. – Activaste mi carta trampa, Armadura Sakuretsu, cuando un monstruo declara un ataque mi carta trampa destruye a ese monstruo. – Sartyr movió a su monstruo y la carta equipo al cementerio antes de terminar su turno. – Mi turno, con eso faltan dos turnos para poder atacarte, jugaré una carta de monstruo sacrificando a mis dos monstruos para jugar al Ancient-gear Gollem en modo de ataque. – El nuevo monstruo en el campo era de efecto, nivel 8 con 3000 puntos de ataque. – Te explicaré algo antes de que sea tu turno, cuando mi máquina ataca no puedes activar ninguna de tus cartas de trampas, así que después del siguiente turno ya no podrás proteger a tu monstruo.

El chico robó su carta, su dama era ahora nivel 6 y tenía un ataque de 1200, el monstruo de su oponente tenía un poder de 3000 y acababa de robar la carta mágica Encoger; colocó boca abajo su nueva carta seguida de Time Passage y terminó su turno. – ¡Mi turno!, robo mi carta, jugaré con mi carta de monstruo el Guerrero de Tiza con 1900 puntos de ataque y terminaré mi turno. – Sartyr notó algo curioso, el evaluador sólo jugaba monstruos con un alto nivel de ataque y de manera apresurada, el reloj en la parte inferior de la mesa indicaba que quedaban cinco minutos para la evaluación; desconocía la manera de evaluar los duelos prácticos, pero tenían un valor máximo de 300 puntos, necesitaba ganarlo para estar seguro de pasar las pruebas y entrar al examen. – Vamos, no tengo todo el día. – Sartyr robó su carta, otra carta de monstruo, con sólo 4 estrellas y 1600 de ataque su monstruo no le sería de mucha ayuda, una voz volvió a susurrarle al oído _"cámbiame a modo de ataque, puedo con su monstruo"_ Sartyr suspiró, estaba tan nervioso que casi podía escuchar a alguien hablándole; miró un momento a su monstruo y casi pudo ver cómo su dama le guiñaba un ojo; sacudió su cabeza un poco y recordó su carta mágica Shrink en el campo, la carta le permitía partir el ataque de un monstruo a la mitad, si su caballero de tiza atacaba primero podría ganarle. Cambió su monstruo a modo de ataque y sin más qué hacer terminó su turno. El evaluador tomó su carta y convocó a otro monstruo en modo de ataque. – Con esto será suficiente para terminar con tus puntos de vida, Inpachi en llamas en modo de ataque. – El nuevo monstruo tenía 1850 puntos de ataque mientras su dama de la luz contaba con 7 estrellas y 1400 puntos de ataque, si recibía el daño directo del Golem de engranaje ancestral quedaría a un turno de perder y no tenía cartas para defenderse en la mano. – ¡Dejaré que mi guerrero de tiza tenga el placer de eliminar a tu débil monstruo! – Sartyr sonrió, accediendo a la pregunta que le permitía detener el ataque y activar una carta, preparado para activar encoger y derrotar a su guerrero de tiza.

" _No, esa no, confía en mí."_

Podía jurar que la voz venía de la mesa, como si su carta le hablara, fue entonces que recordó lo que Allon le había dicho, la dama de luz podía subir su ataque en 600 puntos utilizando su carta mágica de paso del tiempo. – Activo mi carta, Time passage; cuando esta carta es activada puedo aumentar el nivel de una dama de la fortuna en el campo en 3, ¡con eso mi dama tiene un total de 2000 puntos de ataque, adelante dama de la fortuna! – El guerrero de tiza fue enviado al cementerio y los puntos de vida de su oponente volvieron a bajar a 3700, pero el ataque le dama de la fortuna bajó de nuevo hasta 1500. – Buena jugada, pero tu dama pierde 500 puntos de ataque por destruir al guerrero de tiza y ya que esa carta en el campo podría ser otro paso del tiempo o una carta de trampa, atacaré con mi Golem ancestral.

–No tan rápido, activo mi carta…

–Acaso no escuchaste, no puedes activar cartas de trampa cuando un monstruo de engranajes ancestrales ataca y tu carta no te salvará esta vez, tu monstruo sólo llegaría a 2100 puntos de ataque.

El chico sonrió por primera vez en todo el día antes de revelar su carta. – Pero no es una carta de trampa, ni otra copia de Time passage, ¡activo mi carta mágica de encoger que me permite partir el ataque del Golem hasta 1500, con lo que tiene el mismo ataque de mi dama! – Ambos monstruos fueron marcados como destruidos y enviados al cementerio, Sartyr no pudo evitar sentir algo de tristeza al mandar su carta a la pila del cementerio, después de todo había sido su mejor monstruo en el duelo y ahora estaba abierto a un ataque directo del inpachi. El evaluador no se hizo esperar y atacó directamente a los puntos de vida de Sartyr, bajándolos hasta 3100 justo antes de que una bocina sonara indicando el final del periodo de evaluación. El joven suspiró mientras recogía sus cartas y las guardaba de nuevo en su mochila, no se percató de que el evaluador se había levantado hasta que su oponente ya estaba parado frente a él. – Debo admitirlo, tu duelo ha sido el más sorprendente que he tenido hoy, sobrevivir con un monstruo tan débil e incluso destruir a mi monstruo más fuerte, espero que logres entrar en la academia, tienes buenas posibilidades. – Sartyr simplemente asintió y estiró su mano para que el evaluador la estrechara. – Gracias. – El chico se dio vuelta sin decir más y salió del terreno del estadio siguiendo las indicaciones de los guardias hasta llegar a una mesa larga con letreros que dividían a los aspirantes según su apellido. Después de formarse un par de minutos la chica del mostrador le entregó una carta en blanco y con una sonrisa casi perfecta le dijo un discurso claramente bien ensayado. – Ésta es tu carta de reporte, está conectada a nuestro sistema de evaluación, cuando terminemos de evaluarte la carta recibirá una señal satelital y causará que su color vire, si la carta se torna roja, azul o amarilla en los próximos tres días habrás sido admitido y deberás traer todas tus pertenencias que requieras para entrar a la academia antes de que empiece el ciclo escolar dentro de 5 días; si la carta vira en un color gris deberás venir a la academia a entregar tu carta y recibir un reporte de las mejoras que puedes realizar para intentar el próximo año. – Agradeció a la amable chica y salió de los terrenos del campus, buscó brevemente a Allons, pero ya que no vio señales de él decidió marcharse a casa, aún debía llegar a preparar algo de comer y relajarse después de un día tan estresante como ese, metió la carta de evaluación en el compartimento de su baraja y comenzó a caminar lentamente sin poder contener una gran sonrisa.

–Para ser mi primer duelo real, no estuvo tan mal.


End file.
